Steffan Falesitch
Steffan Falesitch is a sound editor who worked on several episodes of the first season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Falesitch was part of the sound department which earned an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Sound Editing for a Series in for their work on the Deep Space Nine pilot episode and shared this nomination with James Wolvington, Bill Wistrom, Ashley Harvey, Miguel Rivera, Jeff Gersh, Sean Callery, and Stephen M. Rowe. Fallesitch earned three more Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Sound Editing for his work on the television drama White Mile (1994), The Marshal episode Hit Woman (1995), and for the Nash Bridges episode Zodiac (1997). In 2007 he was part of the sound department which earned an Emmy Award for Outstanding Sound Editing for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special for the television drama Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee, shared with and sound editor/ sound effects editor Stephen Hunter Flick, Star Trek foley editor David Lee Fein, and Star Trek: Enterprise foley artist Hilda Hodges. For the latter one he also won the Golden Reel Award from the Motion Picture Sound Editors, USA for Best Sound Editing - Dialogue and ADR for Long Form Television. Fallesitch previously earned three Golden Reel Award nominations for his work on episodes of The District (2003), The West Wing (2006), and The Nine (2007). Prior to his work on Deep Space Nine, Fallesitch worked as dialogue editor on the television series Dragnet (1989-1991), Adam 12 (1990-1991), and I'll Fly Away (1991, where he worked with Daryl Lathrop, Jerry Trent, Mace Matiosian, T. Ashley Harvey, Doug Davey, Chris Haire, Ruth Adelman, Marty Church, Wilson Dyer, and Guy Tsujimoto) and on the action film Joshua Tree (1993, with Ruth Adelman, Wilson Dyer, Anna Behlmer, Ashley Harvey, Miguel Rivera, and Dan Wallin). Further credits as dialogue editor include the family movie White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (1994), the drama The Break (1995), the thriller The Net (1995), the action film Midnight Man (1995), the thriller The Chain (1996), the drama Shiloh (1996), the television series Martial Law (1998-2000), the television drama Keep the Faith, Baby (2002), the drama Black Cloud (2004), the comedy American Fusion (2005), and the action drama Rescue Dawn (2006). In addition, he worked as sound editor on 's science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996), the drama Other Voices (2000), the documentary Rush to War (2004), and the television series The West Wing (2005), Journeyman (2007), Chuck (2007), and SuperNews! (2008). More recent credits as dialogue editor include the comedy Bachelor Party 2: The Last Temptation (2008), the television series Prison Break (2005-2009), and the short drama A Son's War (2009). As sound editor he worked on the drama Who Do You Love (2008), the television drama Limelight (2009), the pilot episodes of Fringe (2008, created by J.J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman, and Roberto Orci) and V'' (2009), and the television series ''Eastwick (2009), Happy Town (2009), and Past Life (2010). Star Trek credits * ** (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * Fallesitch, Steffan Fallesitch, Steffan